naruto neglected
by Chooch77
Summary: A story that is self explanatory and based off Thanathos' story. Enjoy! Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is a dark Naruto story with living parents because there can never be enough of these that exist. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Pairings: Naruto/Harem**

**Warnings: Mentions of neglect, graphic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters except for those that I make up. This is partly inspired by Thanathos' Naruto story. Please get him to write again. The moves that I make up are also my own.**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto smirked as the academy closed for the next day. He was regarded as the dead last with his sister being at the top of the class due to blackmail from the teacher and favoritism. The last Uchiha was also at the top for the same reason.

Honestly, though, Naruto could care less about such a corrupt institution. Most of the teachers of the Ninja academy were civilians! How backwards was that! The one teacher that was any good was fired due to him trying to teach the class what they would need to know and most of it not being on the school curriculum.

Whoever gave the civilian council control of the academy was a grade A idiot!

Naruto smirked as he was beaten up for being in the Namikaze family's prescience; this wasn't going to happen much longer anyways. He was going to break free in about a week.

Naruto walked into the Namikaze mansion with his genjutsu still covering his arm, it wouldn't do him any good to show the fools that he had absorbed the Kyuubi's chakra and turned it into his arm after he had lost it in one of the mob attacks. His experimentation with the Kyuubi's chakra showed him that it gave his genjutsu the ability of the Yakumo clan and when he added it to his eyes he got the Sharingan.

Naruto had taken several of the civilians that had beaten him up in mobs and no one was able to figure out what was going on, after all, no one was going to tell people that they had beaten him up as they would go to jail, even if it was obvious that it had happened.

Naruto had figured out that the Kyuubi's chakra was poisonous and that it could destroy someone if they got a taste of it. He had created his own medical style using this technique. He would use it to heal himself and kill someone else before they were able to even attack, much like the gentle fist that the Hyuuga used.

Speaking of the Hyuuga, he had figured out how to reawaken his chakra points after several mob attacks that they had participated in.

Naruto smirked as he thought about how far he had come from that neglected kid that didn't know any techniques.

Naurto had used the Sharingan that he had created and turned it on permanently. It was quite easy to fuse it with his normal eyes. Using it, he had created a different version of it that looked like the fox's eyes more than anything else. It also gave him the ability to use killing intent to the extreme (like Orochimaru in the forest of death). He could paralyze someone long enough for him to kill him.

It was all thanks to Kurenai Yuhi, his tutor in the ninja arts. Of course, as soon as they found out that he wasn't only getting attention but also training, they fired her and tried her. Of course, she was only brought down to a chuunin because she was too famous as the only genjutsu mistress in the world.

Her friends had also stuck up for him on occasion.

But, he knew what he had to do at this point, so he didn't care what happened.

It was time for him to leave this miserable place to rot.

And he was going to use everything he had in his arsenal to do it…

No one would get in his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later he was at the village gat timing the patrols and figuring out their timings.

Naruto had found a five minute duration between patrols where no one was there and he could freely get through.

Naruto rushed through the window of opportunity and hauled himself over the gate

4 minutes left…

Naruto jumped over the gate and onto one of the tree and jumped lower with each branch.

3 minutes left…

Naruto finally got to the ground and caught himself before he tripped, he should have realized that there would have been some over balance from the mob today.

2 minutes left…

Naruto started running on the ground as fast as he could go, knowing that he had to put as much distance between him and the Anbu before they could check the barrier detection. That was one of the major flaws, the Anbu had to manually check the barrier and couldn't do it automatically.

One minute…

Naruto started covering himself inside of a tree and hid there for a few moments as he finally heard the alarm go off, signaling the break in the barrier had been found.

Zero minutes…

Naruto held his breath as several Anbu members checked the clearing.

He nearly sighed in relief when he heard the Anbu give the negative to anyone in the area.

Naruto waited a few moments after the Anbu had left the area to make sure that they wouldn't check the area again and then he took to the quickest route, knowing the Anbu would look underneath the underneath and never check the main route there.

Naruto was cut off nearly a half hour later as he saw Kushina Uzumaki waiting for him with Jiraya, Itachi, Yuugao, Anko, Kurenai, and Tsume.

Naruto said, "Well, well, I see Konoha was better than I expected, I expected to be able to get out of the country before they sent anyone good after me, of course, there are only five good people, and two out of shape and out of date ninja."

Kushina then started wailing, "Naruto, why are you doing this?"

"Ask Minato, your husband, as well as the tormentor of me!" Naruto said with an insane laugh.

"What are you talking about, brat?" Jiraya's gruff voice asked.

"Your apprentice was trying to make Narumi into the loyal servant of the village and make me into the punching bag, why do you think that as soon as I got training he stopped it, or the academy is so horrible to me! If you look at my test you will find that the idiots didn't even try to cover up their actions, they just graded it failing and didn't even change the answers to ones that were false!" Naruto said with a howl of laughter.

Kurenai took a step back at her apprentice acting so insane before she thought for a bit and realized that Minato had a lot to answer for.

She then signaled her friends in the language that they had made up and told them not to attack with full strength and to let him leave.

Naruto saw this and smirked before he lifted him arm and flowed his chakra through it and created a blue chakra arm (Naruto vs. Sasuke 2: VOTE) and sent it at the four friends and let them get hit.

The four of them got knocked out and Itachi was blown away by the extra force, but the other two dodged out of the way.

Jiraya was paused after a few kunai were thrown at Naruto. Naruto had gotten him with his killing intent and then tricked Kushina with a genjutsu on her that made her head back to Konoha thinking that she had gotten him back. It would wear off in a couple of miles, but that was enough time for him.

Naruto smirked, but, before he could leave, Itachi got in his way.

"Do you really think that I would just let you leave?" Itachi asked.

"No, did you really think that you can stop me, though?" Naruto asked. "You know nothing about my skills thanks to the academy tampering, and there is no way you can defeat me since you rely on prediction. I also know how to counter your Sharingan, so you don't have a card to use."

Itachi just stood aside and let him pass after a few moments of deliberation.

Naruto just walked past him and then once he was past enough where Itachi couldn't get him, he sprinted away.

**A/N: Done! I am on a roll! Thank you for your support in this and sorry that I hadn't updated in a few weeks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Naruto neglected fic. I think that I said everything that I needed to last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters or attacks. I do own any attacks or characters that I create.**

**Chapter 2**

Naurto smirked as he finally made it to the fire monk's temple. It had taken him weeks to track the chakra signature of the nine tails here. But, he had finally zeroed in on the signature.

It was coming from a kid about the same age as his sisters. Naruto almost had second thoughts on what he was about to do, almost.

Naruto jumped down and killed the boy's protectors and bashed the boy on the head before he could scream out in surprise.

Naruto then walked away before the fire monks could raise the alarms on the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, we have an abduction of a high priority client inside the Fire Monk's temple," Minato said.

"What's the big deal about the client?" Kakashi asked.

"The client has the Kyuubi's chakra in him because some idiot decided to seal it without a major village backing them." Minato said with a scowl.

The whole office paled at the thought of someone getting their hands on a Jinchuriki.

"So, we have to get the kid back?" Jiraya asked seriously.

"And find out if the abductor knew about his status," Minato finished.

"How long do we have to move out?" Jiraya asked Minato.

"As soon as possible," Minato replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this the area?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraya checked the intel and said, "This is the area."

"So, how do we go in there?" Itachi asked.

"First, we check for seals." Jiraya said as he checked the immediate area with shadow clones.

A few minutes later, the clones poofed out and Jiraya said, "Okay, its all clear, whoever did the sealing job in the area was a rookie."

The team nodded as they moved into the area, and smashed open the door.

They found the jinchuriki's dead body on the floor with nothing around to signify anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked out of the area and fingered the new seal that he had on his arm. It had the kanji for nine half way filled.

"Perfect," Naruto muttered to himself, "One down, nine to go, ten if I get my hands on the zero tails."

Naruto then turned around real fast and noticed that one of his detection seals had gone off.

"It's Showtime. Let the fireworks begin." Naruto said with a smirk before he put his hands in a tiger seal.

With that, the mountain was destroyed and collapsed on the team that had gone in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraya's voice coughed out in the radio and asked, "Is everyone okay?"

There was static for a few seconds and Jiraya was about to assume the worst when the call came in that only one team of chuunin had died in the explosion.

"I think it's safe to assume that there was a seal here." Jiraya muttered as he looked at the remains of the Jinchuriki's body.

"Mission failed, fall back," Jiraya ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, then this person knew that the person was a Jinchuriki?" Minato asked.

"I would safely assume that whoever did this knew." Jiraya said, fingering the stump that used to be his arm.

It turned out that Jiraya had lost his arm as B-team had lost their lives.

"So, we have to assume the worst. This was the job of Akatsuki." Minato said gravelly.

"I don't think that it was." Itachi said.

"Why do you say that?" Minato questioned.

"All of our intel said that they work in pairs and that the sealing has a mark. There was no evidence of a pair of people, quite the contrary, this was carried out by one man, and there was nothing to mark the sealing." Itachi said.

Minato mulled the idea over before he said, "could it have been false intel?'

Jiraya looked over the original intel and the second one and said, "Neither of these are false, my spy hasn't been caught and I think that Itachi's right."

"So, we have another group after the Jinchuriki and we have no evidence of what they were doing as it was lost in the explosion." Minato summarized.

"Well, this was a fine mess." Minato said after the group had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had been busy the last couple of years that he was away from Konoha.

He had found out about a group called Akatsuki and was currently being hunted by them due to the fact that he had denied joining it.

However, Naruto had found out the group's goal: To collect all of the tailed beasts.

And that was why he had created the ten-tailed sealing method. It was a sealing method that allowed him to seal the biju directly from the Jinchuriki and into his arm. At the end of the seal, he would become fused with the beasts and become the new Jubi, Tobi thought too little. A Jinchuriki could never harness the full power of their beast.

Naruto smirked as he saw one of the perks of this sealing method. It allowed him to use the chakra of the beast and gain the beast's specialties.

Naruto then scowled, it looked like he was going to have to think up a method of how to control it before he went after the one-tails in Suna.

The only good thing about this was that Naruto knew how to get around the guards placed around the boy. It would be hard to kill him with him having control over sand, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had figured it out about a month later. The Kyuubi's chakra allowed him to use a strong fire as well as have better control over the genjutsu that he could cast. And that was only part of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto was now headed to Suna for his confrontation with the one-tails Jinchuriki and quite possibly the one tails if he failed to carry out his plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The barrier team had evacuated everyone just in time for the coming explosion. The beast had gotten lose yet again.

It appeared that the seal that they had put on Gaara was too unstable and they kept losing the beast with it.

They didn't even sense Naurto, they were so distraught.

And by the time anyone found him, it was too late and they were already dead.

**Done! I hope that you enjoy! I have never seen a Naruto fic like this and believe that it has potential to be great! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Naruto neglected fic. I will have him face off against the Ichibi in this chapter, and yes, before you ask, he will kill Gaara in this chapter.**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Warnings: Neglect, torture, violence, graphic, gore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters or attacks. I do, however, own any attacks or characters that I create for this story.**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto stared at the tailed beast that had just been released. The beast was massive and made of sand, meaning that this would be a hard fight as he was in the desert.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the beast turned towards him and unleashed a roar and a wind blast within that war.

He dodged the attack and watched as the building that he was just standing on was completely obliterated.

Naruto smirked and took out one of his sealing scrolls and waited.

He didn't have to wait that long as the Ichibi took out another bullet at him and Naruto instantly put his guard up, not planning on dodging that one.

To the Ichibi's great surprise, Naruto was unharmed whenever he came out and the debris cleared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Suna has just asked for our help in taming their Jinchuriki and stopping him from unleashing the tailed beast." Minato briefed the team.

The team consisted of his former wife and child, who had both cut all ties with him after they had learned about what the man had done to Naruto and the family, especially how he was using Kasumi, Naruto's sister who held the Kyuubi's chakra at bay. It also contained Jiraya and Kakashi, as well as Itachi and Anko.

"You six are going to help them stop him and get the Jinchuriki safe again; also, I want you to put a safeguard on the seal that will kill him and anyone around him whenever it becomes undone." Minato said.

Kushina looked up in anger but didn't go against him just yet; she would do that whenever she got out of the village.

"Dismissed," Minato said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked up at the Ichibi and waited for it to make a move; it wouldn't do to be caught in the middle of the air by one of its attacks.

Naruto didn't have to wait long as the Ichibi let loose another wind infused howl and sent it at him.

Naruto pulled out another scroll and sealed the attack in it.

The Ichibi grew furious at that and sent a barrage of howls at Naruto, only for Naruto to stop them with what he liked to call the master scroll.

The master scroll was one of his own inventions. It allowed for him to seal multiple scrolls and release them all at once, or, he could remotely open any scroll that he had keyed into the master scroll.

Naruto chuckled as he watched the Ichibi howl in rage that Naruto had survived.

He peeked down at his master scroll and saw that there was still a spot open.

Naruto smirked and thought, 'One more should be enough to finish this.'

The Ichibi fired a supercharged wind burst at Naruto in the hopes of finishing him off, but Naruto was quicker.

Naruto whipped out the master scroll and sealed the attack inside of it.

Naruto then bit down on his fingers and flung the blood in the center of the scroll.

The scroll flared to life and all of the wind bullets shot out of the scroll, creating one large bullet.

The Ichibi knew it couldn't dodge, so it tried to fling as many wind bullets as possible at the giant attack, only for them to do no damage to it.

The blast shook the Ichibi and blew off its head and Naruto caught the Jinchuriki before smirking and jumping away as fast as he could. He needed to get the sealing done and Akatsuki had the perfect location here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraya and the group cursed their luck as they found out that the Jinchuriki was missing.

Jiraya wanted to go back and tell Minato, but the rest of them felt that it was a good idea to retrieve the Jinchuriki and have him out of harm's way for the mission.

Jiraya reluctantly agreed and sent a toad to tell Minato what had happened.

That was why the group was currently tracking the remaining scent trail to the Akatsuki hide out.

The group made it there in about a day and Jiraya undid the seal on the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the seal on the door collapse.

Naruto cursed and set up a wall between the group and him before sending a message to his associate.

His associate nodded in response and went to intercept the group, even putting a wall made of crystal between them and allowing Naruto more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraya broke down the door with a Rasengan and saw a woman in the waiting room.

The woman looked like she could be Anko's sister and she wore pretty much the same thing that she wore.

Jiraya took a look behind her and saw a wall made of crystal.

"You're a bloodline user." Jiraya said.

"Well, you're a clever one," Guren said sarcastically.

Itachi's eyes narrowed with his sharingan still ablaze.

"The sealing is going on behind the glass." He informed the group.

"Then we need to stop her fast." Jiraya said before he rushed at the girl with a Rasengan.

Guren saw the attack coming a mile away and dodged around it easily. She then stuck a dagger in his right thigh.

Jiraya fell to the ground in pain because of the wound, but he would survive.

Anko used her snake jutsu to carry Jiraya away from the immediate battlefield and cover her wounds.

Guren looked surprised as chakra chains started covering her.

She then smirked and caused Kushina to frown as she felt her chakra chains disbanding.

Guren was then revealed in a crystal armor that completely covered her with no openings in it.

"Can you face me now?" Guren taunted.

Kushina examined the armor, as did her daughter, but both of them came to the same conclusion. There were no holes in that armor.

Jiraya then got back into the fight.

"I remember reading something in one of my spy's reports about a crystal user that Orochimaru had." Jiraya stated before looking over at Guren and asking, "Is your master Orochimaru?"

Guren snorted and said, "Why would I work for that idiot? He was pathetic, got killed by my new master."

Jiraya was shocked at that.

"How did he die?" Jiraya asked.

"I don't have to tell you." Guren said.

Guren suddenly looked away and smirked.

"This fight is over." She announced as she took off her armor.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"I've fulfilled my purpose for the moment." Guren said.

She then took down the crystal wall and bowed down.

"Is it done?" She asked expectantly.

"Yes, and I thank you for doing this for me." A voice said.

Guren blushed at that and looked down. "It was no problem. It's the least I could do for you."

"I know, I feel terrible for doing this." The figure in the smoke said, not paying any attention to the Konoha nin.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked.

The smoke cleared and revealed a familiar figure with eleven tattoos on his arm. Two of them were filled up and there were nine left empty.

"Naruto," Kasumi breathed out in shock.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter that I created.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
